Taste of Life
by Tragedy s Lover
Summary: this is a crossover of samurai champloo's jin with the naruto. jin ends up in naruto world and is 14! this is also jin maleharem. jin gets to be a kid agian . rated M for his language later.


A/N: i am on edge a little. i got my friend to ask this boy out for me and he said he'd think about it so i'll get his answer tommorow. niether of us have ever had a boyfriend/girlfriend and when Biz (my friends nickname) asked me why i thought he would say no i didn't really have answer becuase its not like im overly cute or anything. but she was making a fuss about how when she told him to look over at me (we switched classrooms for the dayand we were on opposite sides) she said he smiled and she siad 'do it, just say yes...'so...oh enough about me time for the story i apologize for my mini-rant...

A/N 2: im going to try and type this one long...

How many times have you read a dislclaimer today?

admit it the only reason anyone glances at the disclaimer is to see if it says anything funny or new that you haven't read or heard before.

Disclaimer for all future chapters : would i be here if i owned it?

Naruto/Samurai champloo

the pairing is Jin/ yaoi harem...shrugs apologeticly i'm thinking of writing a one shot though...never tried it even if i could do itblushes just typing it makes me skittish.

Rated M because less face it Jin (that is how you spell it right?) wants to curse and ninja's bring out the worst in him escpecially if he's been reduced to being a 14 year old again and lets also face it i loke yaoi snickers

forgive me for my spelling errors. you can tell me but i wont correct them im a teenager and everyone is aloud mistakes.

Taste of Life

Jin did not know what had happened or corrently how it had happened. one minute he was trying to get drunk to drown his memories of mugen and fuu the next someone attacks the bar!

"hey, you! get on yours knee's!" one of the bandits yelled. his skin was stretched taught over his body from what you could see from the exposed flesh under his armor.

"why...would i bow to you? it's obvious your scared of the sword hanging on my hip even if...i am drunk." Jin paused making sure he had said the right words. they weren't slurred and he could see clearly but if he didn't watch himself he could be worse than Mugen. he winced. the memory was still there hiding just under the liquid waiting to be drunken away. who knew love was so painful expecially betrayl.

...later...

"what...what happened?" he whispered. moving his head a little hurt but he let his eyes flutter slightly open, wincing when the light stung them. he was lying in a bed he could tell but...the room was a bright white...he couldn't remember seeing anything that bright or clean. wait...one of those foriegn hospitals had been simular to this...but this one was defiantly cleaner. his nose twitched smelling that strange liquid called 'bleach'. some women he had seen use it to make their hair blonde and clean things that were dreadfully stained except with silk. he wondered what would happen if you put it on silk...he was getting off track. he could smell a faint trace of blood. lingering but not fresh. he shuddered and let his eyelids fall over his eyes. it took to much energy out of him to keep them open. he needed to rest. sighing he battled sleep for only a couple more minutes before he let the realm take him.

_Mugen was grining. Jin frowned at him. "what's wrong with you?"_

_"nothing." was his reply. he just leaned over him letting their forheads rest togetherand grinned still. " well maybe not nothing...i mean your mine now...and i told Fuu."_

_Jin froze his eyes widening. " what?! " he asked pushing Mugen off him. " she loved you and you go and tell her! " he shuddered and told himself to calm down, maybe it was not that bad. " how did she react? " _

_" she seemed stunned at first but then she just smiled and said it was great that we loved each other and weren't fighting. " Mugen seemed giuenly happy. of course he would. for all Mugen acted and no matter how rude he was he hated to keep secrets. _

_" thats it? she didn't scream or anything? " Jin was stunned. he was certian she would come out of nowhere and yell at him for being a slut and stealing her man. she had confided in him that she was in love with mugen and had asked what she should do. Jin didn't have an answer. he hadn't loved mugen than but over time he began to see Mugen for who he really was underneathe the rough exterior. than they just were._

_maybe her knowing wasn't so bad._

_oh how he would regret that later..._

_" Jin...Jin..."_

Mugen's voice, saying his name. he jolted up into a stiff sitting positon and hissed as the wounds on his body complained loudly. he heard a gasp and turned his head to the left to see who was there. even though his glasses were small and it didn't look like he needed them he was as blind as a bat so when he looked over all he saw was a orange blob, red and pink, and a lonely blue blob off to the side.

" your bleeding!" the pink blob screeched.

"...i know that..." he hissed through clenched teeth. a nurse ran into the room. the only way he knew this was because the blobs parted for a grey and equally white blob. but a greenish black blob followed at a more sedate pace behind her and another white blob with a red blood on top of his head.

"you shouldn't try to move! you've reopened your wounds! how much pain are you in give me a 1 to 10 answer..."(1) the nurse contined to repremand him for stressing himself. of course he wasn't listening. his mind was completely riverbated (is this a word? if it is what does it mean? because i am thinking it's focused) on the missing wieght that was always there when he woke up and went to sleep. he could even guess it wasn't there when he woke up the first time to but his mind was a little foggy on the events.

"where's my sword." it was a statement more than a question. and hissed in such a way which meant pain if it wasn't handed over right away.the burse continued to ignore him and he was pretty sure she was the only one watching over him. she seemed to ignore him on purpose though because he could tell that she suddenly got nervous.

his hand shot out grasping her throat, completely cutting off her voice and oxgen supply, he lifted her up to her tiptoes were the only thing on the floor and she dropped her clipboard. the others went stiff clearly suprised by his action. " listen wench. if you don't hand over my sword. i am going to make sure you can find the peices of your family all over this place. now hand it over." he growled ferally.

A/N: this is all for now...hows THAT for a cliffhanger.

(1) i got posion ivy and im like allergic to it so when i get it its bad and i like need antibotic steroids and stuff you know. my stepdad took me to get the check up to get the stuff and this nurse who wasn't one who i had ever seen asked me how much pain i was in. she was being really rude about this becuase i kept saying 5 to everything. i don't like to have help and i have like so much patience that i like can't be bothered by things...can't remember what my mom said about that...but when we got home my stepdad complained to my mom to. he wouldn't say anything there but as soon as we got home.BAM. i mean if you have to get speacial medicine to take care of something that is in your medical information that its bad why would you ask the stupid 1 to 10 question. sry for my minirant ...XD

i just figured out what XD meant to...i had no clue it was a smiley face.


End file.
